on professional (mis)behavior
by tabine
Summary: They really shouldn't be doing this — not here or now, at least. But, then, he's really never been able to say no to her, has he? [a smutty nejiten pwp oneshot.]


_This fic contains mature content._ ** _Viewer discretion is advised._**

* * *

 **on professional (mis)behavior  
** **by tabine**

･

･

･

It's just as Neji slides fully into Tenten's familiar wet heat that it happens: a sharp, impatient rap on the bathroom door.

 _Fuck._

Immediately he freezes, his eyes darting toward the locked door quickly as he contemplates the situation, and how to get of it. He's all-too-aware of the implication: after all, there really is no other way to interpret what they're doing, when his slacks are around his ankles and her skirt is indecently hiked up to her waist and he's buried inside her to the hilt as she sits on the bathroom counter with her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, while around the corner and down the hall a conference room of big-wig businessmen in expensive suits — one of whom is Neji's uncle — are waiting for the new president of H & H Corp. and his second-in-command to arrive before starting the meeting that will dictate the corporation's future association with Uzumaki Industries.

Which is to say, he's running late to his first major meeting as the president of one of the largest firms in Konoha in favor of having a quickie in the restroom with his vice-president.

Surely, it's obvious what must be done, and Neji looks back at Tenten almost regretfully before slowly easing himself out of her — only to be stopped by her fingers digging into his shoulders and her legs tightening around him like a vice.

"Don't you _dare_ stop," she hisses, clenching around his length for emphasis.

Neji grits his teeth and lowers his head, groaning lowly into her shoulder. The satiny material of her pale blue blouse is smooth against his cheek, and the scent of her perfume intoxicates him. "We need to stop," he tries to tell her. "The meeting starts in less than five minutes — "

Tenten responds by pulling him closer, pressing her lips to the apple of his throat as she loosens his tie (just a shade darker than her blouse), undoes the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. "Fifteen, actually — Uzumaki's assistant called just before I ran into you. Apparently, there was an accident a few blocks away from their building, and they got held up in traffic on their way here as a result."

She's sucking lightly on the pale skin of his neck now, not hard enough to bruise but with enough strength to begin driving coherent thought from Neji's mind. The fact that he's still inside her (and that she is still so very _wet_ ), doesn't help his resolve much, yet even so he's determined to try again. "But we're still at work, Tenten. In a _public restroom_." She tightens around him again, and his resulting groan is clearly more strained than the former, despite being muffled by her shoulder.

"Like that's ever stopped us before," she retorts, rolling her hips against his for emphasis and reveling in his startled gasp at the sensation. "Doesn't help that I _know_ you've got a thing for public sex, either." Tenten reaches upwards, then, cradling his face in her hands and brushing her mouth against his. "Besides, I was on a business trip in Suna for three weeks, and I _just_ got back this morning." She pulls away to look at him pointedly. "That's _three weeks_ without sex."

Neji allows himself to indulge, and kisses her again, taking distinct pleasure in the way she inhales sharply when he begins rocking into her steadily. His hands grip her hips tightly; her hold on his shoulders becomes desperate. "In such cases," he begins, almost conversationally, "most people generally tell their spouses they've missed them. _Mrs. Hyuuga._ "

A little moan escapes Tenten's throat when he pushes into her especially deep, and one of her hands trails from his shoulder, down his chest, to press against her clit. "Well, we're not really the most conventional of married couples, then — are we, _Mr. Hyuuga_?"

He answers by increasing his pace and tightening his hold on her hips, and it does not take much longer for either of them to come. Which is just as well, because though they're the model of stoic professionalism when they enter the conference room ten minutes later, Hanabi is looking at them knowingly (and Neji just about stops thinking altogether when his cousin pulls him aside after the meeting to ask if they should change the _H & H_ in the company name from _Hyuuga & Hyuuga_ to _Hot & Horny_ instead, before rushing off to use the public restroom down the corner and around the hall as soon as possible).

･

･

･

Tenten decides that very afternoon to stop going on business trips after that, which is probably just as well because it seems to Neji that the separation is making it very hard for them to keep their hands off of one another. (They have another round in Neji's office after the meeting, and go at it twice more before bed once they've retired to the privacy of their posh condo for the evening.) Which, really, is probably a good thing, because Hiashi has been making not-so-subtle comments about wanting grandchildren for months now, and between Tenten and Neji's respective responsibilities as vice-president and president, this is the fastest way of giving him what he (and, if they're being completely honest, _they_ ) wants.

"About that," Tenten begins, propping herself up onto an elbow and looking down at Neji curiously as she sits up and leans back against the headboard. "I think I'm pregnant."

Somehow, the news doesn't surprise Neji as much as it probably should, and he sits up as well, pulls her into his arms. "You don't know for sure?"

Tenten shakes her head and curls herself against him. "I was sick for a few days last week — I figured it was just food poisoning, since Temari and Gaara and Kankuro weren't feeling well either and we all got dinner together before it happened, but now my period's almost three weeks late and I _still_ feel gross when I wake up and I'm not so sure that it's food poisoning anymore." She looks at him from the corner of his eye, gauging his response. "What do you think?"

Neji does not answer immediately, and instead gives her a considering glance before covering her mouth with his own and trailing a hand down her side. "I think we should try again, just to make sure."

With a breathless laugh, Tenten swats his shoulder lightly, but parts her legs for him all the same. "You're _insatiable_ ," she tells him. "I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow, and it will be entirely _your_ fault."

"As if that has ever stopped us before," comes his quiet reply, echoing her words from earlier, and Tenten shivers delightfully in his arms.

"Then by all means, go ahead."

･

･

･

When the president and vice-president of H & H Corp. announce that they are expecting two months following the latter's last business trip to Suna, no one can say they are particularly surprised, for as wonderfully competent and diligent as they were in their professional lives, the voracity of their sexual lives and appetites were a common point of break room discussion.

Regardless, the staff and employees of H & H Corp are genuinely happy for the couples' news — even if there was general disagreement amongst them on where and when the place of conception truly was. Hyuuga Hanabi, head of the public relations department and younger cousin of the company's president himself (as well as being the youngest daughter of the former president) seemed convinced that it had happened in one of the bathrooms of the corporation building itself, the very day the vice-president had returned from her last business trip to Suna, but, well.

That is a story for another day.

* * *

 _I haven't written smut I'm pleased with in a very long time. This is my attempt at rectifying that. (Though, admittedly, I didn't try particularly hard.)_

 _Like always, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated — hope you enjoyed this oneshot!_


End file.
